Almost Twins
by Nothing for the time being
Summary: 2 slutty friends find themselves in great trouble.They know they're demigods, but their friends don't.They ask for the help of Percy and Annabeth to help find them before it is too late to save them.R&R plz. I suck at writing stories.better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A girl finds herself in trouble and her slutty bestfriend goes to her aid. The two reach camp and get an unexpected visit from their father when they get into trouble. They go and find Percy and Annabeth and ask for their help with saving a few of their friends. Percy is suckered in with the fact that it is in Hawaii. He loves the idea because it would mean being surrounded by water, but Annabeth isn't so easy to persuade. **I suck at summary's so just read it! I think it is more interesting than the summary.

I'm bethany. Short bobby black hair, coal black eyes, olive colored skin, and... a bit fat. I go to Iolani. I used to go to another school(which was a hell better) called Le Jardin Academy. Everyone here was sooo perfect. They had hit adolescence early. The had good shape. Me, I stuck out. Everybody made from of me. I swear, I think the teachers hated me too. My best friend, Raylen, still goes to lja. Just to let you know, I am completely aware i am a demi-god.

My school is like all about sports. when we were done with p.e. we had to take showers and I am sort of uncomfortable doing that.

I followed a group of girls into the dressing room. I was drowning in sweat, or at least close to it but I had no plan on taking a shower with everybody else in there. Instead I just walked through.

When I got to the door a girl sneered," Hey Bethany! You have to take a shower." I ignored her and walked out the door.

I sighed as I felt the cool air hit my face. I was standing outside of the door for a couple of minutes when the girl that had yelled at me came out with the teacher.

"Bethany," the teacher said," Get back in there and take a shower."

The girl sneered at me.

"No," I said.

She stopped smiling.

"What did you say?" the teacher said.

"Is your hearing really that bad? I said no and I have no plan on changing my answer," I replied boldly.

The teacher grabbed my wrist and my adhd kicked in. "Oh no you don't," I said twisting the teachers wrist and he screamed. Everybody came running out and when they saw what I had done, began charging at me. I flicked them off one by one, each person mimicking the teacher's scream. Eventually everybody was flipped on their backs, but they began standing and charging at me again. Instead of staying to fight, I took off running. The teacher was back up by now and told everybody to stay where they were but a few girls didn't listen and took off running after me when the teacher did. I had a head start and the power to stop the chase at any moment I wanted by just falling through the ground, but that wouldn't be twice as much fun.

I liked showing off my strength. When they got too close, i would then use my godly power, but right now I had a huge head start.

Good news: They were already slowing down because they were getting tired.

Bad news: So was I

"I guess I'm not going to get as long a run as I had hoped," I muttered between pants.

Right now I was on an open field. good. Nothing for them to be looking at other than me.

I stopped abruptly and turned around to face my pursuers with my hands on my hips grinning smugly. When they were about 3 feet away, I made the ground split open and I jumped into waving goodbye sweetly. Before I fell all the way through though, I grabbed my camera and took a picture of them. someday I would sell that picture for a million dollars. Everybody had stopped and their mouths were gaping at me, eyes wide. Oh yeah. $1,000,000.

In case you haven't guessed yet, I'm daughter of Hades. I have not gone to camp. I wouldn't have been able to stand it, living there, exercising every day. I can do fine on my own. Me and Raylen are like twins almost. We are both daughters of Hades, and both look alike, except for the fact that she's like a model with bigger boobs and lighter colored skin. She would fit in perfectly with the kids at my school. Raylen is much more athletic. She can run farther without getting tired, she can flip a sumo wrestler with a flick of her wrist. Her sword fighting skills are great and she is really flexible. sometimes i hate her for being so perfect.

Sooo... Raylen has never gone to camp either. She learned all her skills on her own. We always got together on weekends and hung out so she could teach me how to fight, and I could teach her how to look. I have always been more interested in looks, but that does not make me daughter of Aphrodite, or granddaughter.

Raylen POV

I was in the middle of lunch when I had a wierd feeling that something had gone wrong over on Bethany's side of the table.

My friends, Sadra, Allison, Cath, Leslie, and Natalie were sitting in the library with me, when I felt this wierd feeling thing. I stood up and Sadra asked," Raylen, where are you going?"

"I dunno. I can't just sit here though," I said. That was true. I walked out of the library and over to my locker. I emptied my backpacks items into my locker and found my phone. I turned it on and texted Beth.

Hey, where r u? Got wierd feeling that things aren't so hot

reply:

got chased off school grounds and now in underworld

got it. I'm off to there now. I'll take my bag and steal some of the food from the cafeteria.

reply:

thanx. see u soon.

I kept to my promise and took the extra bags of carrots, brownies, and subway lunches that had been left on the table. I took it all and stuffed it into my backpack then went into an open area where nobody was looking and made a hole in the ground then jumped through closing it on my way in.

Bethany stood there waiting for me in our father Hades' presence. He was sitting upon his throne with Persephone next to him.

I walked up next to Bethany and said," Father, please forgive us for intruding. Thank you for allowing us to stay here and providing us with a room and clothes." I didn't like being all proper with him, but I learned the hard way that it is better if you are.

"You are forgiven," he answered bored.

I took Bethany's hand and we walked away looking back to see his eyes glued to us. We opened the earth again and climbed out in New York.

"No big surprise," I said reasurringly. "This is the main area of Olympus right now. Anyways, look as little as a slut as possible because there is lots of gangs here."

Bethany took one look at me and said," Yeah. Like there is any chance of that." I blushed and looked down at myself. It was true. I was wearing a mini black denim skirt, and a shirt that wasn't really a shirt. It was black(as usual) and pretty much covered my big boobs and my arms, but that was all. It left my stomach shown. I had black lipstick, skull earings, and tights with black leather boots on as well. As slutty as a goth could get. I didn't wear this to school of course. I had changed while we were visiting our father.

I looked over Beth to see if she was any better prepared then me. She too had black lipstick and skull earings. Instead though, she wore a plain black shirt and black jeans. That was a yes.

"So much for that plan," I muttered. "I really didn't want it to come to this, but we might have to go to camp."

"Oh, no... Raylen no please. I wouldn't be able to stand it," Bethany complained.

"We can stay here for a little, but we need to decide what we are going to be doing. in the mean time," I brought lunch. I took the BLACK shoulder bag off and took out a subway meal that I had taken. I split it in half. She got half the sandwitch and a cookie while I had the other half of the sandwitch, a cookie and juice. I handed her a bag of carrots. (carrots that are like rubber. You can bend them in half and they won't break. They exist, trust me)

"alright," Beth said out of nowhere. "We can spend the night at camp, but we leave tomorrow... hopefully."

"Deal," I answered. Neither of us wanted to go, but I was the one with common sense right now.

We shadowtraveled to the border of camp, then passed the tree into camp.

Bethany was the one to actually pay attention when we were told what to do when we had to go to camp because I had fallen asleep. She said we needed to go to the bighouse, but I ignored her and went straight for the cabin with skulls and skeletons in it. I didn't expect anybody else to be in there when I arrived, but sure enough there he was. The legendary Nico sitting all cozy with his current girlfriend. I ignored them and walked over to the bathroom with Nico's eyes on me the entire time. Turning the faucet, I got my hands wet and splashed my face. Then I walked out and introduced myself.

"Hey, I am Raylen. I am daughter of Hades." Nico and his girlfriend had their eyes glued to me. to what I was wearing, to what my shape was. I was getting kinda uncomfortable so I walked back out. Bethany joined me at the door and we walked through camp.

Bethany's POV

Every single boy we passed had their eyes glued to Raylen's ass and boobs, and pretty much her whole body. They were totally checking her out.

CURSE HER PERFECTNESS!!!!!!!!!

Why couldn't I be her!? I deserve it! (Yeah right I deserved it!) While the boys were watching Raylen's ass the girls were staring at my stomach. Crap. I knew it would be like this. Everyone here was muscley and had a flat stomach. No one had more than a fifth of body fat on them. Their arms were thin and smooth while their faces were flawless. I felt like a whale in a world of gldfish. Well, I only had to endure on day of this...Right?

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

A guy walked out of the Ares cabin and up to Raylen smiling.  
"Hey," he said. "My name's Jacob."  
"right," I said before Raylen could speak. "And your only interested in her because of how she looks."  
"Shut up fatgirl," Jacob snapped at me.  
"Idiot! Do you know she can kill you if you get on her bad side!" Raylen said surprising me.  
"Yeah right!" he said smiling.  
Bethany walked back a few steps and tore a donut hole all around Jacob. He was stuck in the middle with five feet of certain death in any direction if he moved.  
"Believe her now?" I asked rudely.  
"Yeah! Just get the ground back to normal!" he squeaked.  
"I don't think I want to," I said matter of factly.  
"Get me out of here now!" he screamed.  
"Oh whats the word I'm looking for?... Oh yeah. NO!" I said.  
"Don't make me hurt you," he warned fakely.  
"Oh, I'm so scared," I said. "Any way you walk you die."  
"Stop it!" Raylen yelled.  
Jacob and I looked at her.  
She stomped her foot on the ground and the donut hole was gone. Jacob ran at me and it must have been Raylen because it deffinately wasn't me, made a crack in the ground in between me and Jacob.  
I looked at Raylen and she looked at me both thinking if it wasn't one of us, who was it?  
It was unneeded, but hades decided now would be a good time to claim us. His sign shimmered above both my head and Raylen's, and then Hades himself appeared.  
He was in his form, the one that made him look human, not like a giant.  
"Leave my daughters alone!" he said making an echo of alone. ALONE alone alone  
Jacob looked terrified at the sight of our father. I was silently thankful I hadn't killed this jerk because this was going to be fun even if it was just for a minute which sadly it was.  
He disappeared after that and Jacob ran back to his cabin.  
I have to admit. I was a little frightened by my fathers appearance but obviously thankful.  
"alright beth," Raylen said. "We'll leave before dinner."  
I nodded and we continued walking, deciding on going to the beach to see if the legendary couple was there and they were there, playing around in the sand, a.k.a. making out.  
Raylen went over and knocked Percy over so he fell down lieing on top of Annabeth, but not before he screamed like a little girl. I took out my camera and took a ton of pictures of them blushing.  
Raylen walked into the shadows so as not to be seen by the sun.  
We loved making trouble. Sort of like Hermes but once again we are related only to Hades.  
Raylen was the quiet troublemaker and I was the loud one. For example: let's say we were having class together, Raylen would be the one throwing spitballs at the teacher while I'm yelling wheres my straw!?  
Austin would be like me. austin is another of our friends. He doesn't know it, but he is a son of Hermes. He has a mysterious glint in his eyes.  
Adriana is daughter of Aphrodite. She has medium length dirty blond hair and is crazy about makeup and boys. One boy in particular.  
Our last friend, Brandon. He was a son of Apollo. It's obvious, but none of them know the gods exist except me and raylen.  
seeing Percy and Annabeth reminded me of the sick twisted square of love there was. I loved Austin. Austin loved Adriana. Adriana loved Brandon. Brandon loved me. Adriana told me this before she moved to a different school. Apparently she just knew how people felt about eachother. raylen loved nobody. She got that from our father.  
I was brought back to reality with tears glistening in my eyes.  
"What was that for?" Percy asked blushing.  
i answered," My photo album."  
The sun was a bit was a bit bright for me, but this was too fun to hide from.  
"Hi," I said." I'm Bethany."  
"Why'd you knock us down," Annabeth asked as Percy pulled her up.  
"Wow for a daughter of athena, you really aren't that smart. I just said for my picture album," I drawled.  
Annabeth glared. "right. Well, I'm Annabeth."  
I muttered'obviously' under my breath and she didn't hear luckily.  
"Percy," Percy said.  
"I'm guessing your hades kids," Annabeth said.  
"Really, what gives you that idea," I said heavy on the sarcasm.  
I turned away and started walking towards Raylen. I heard small moans about thirty seconds later to see the couple was already making out.  
I rolled my eyes and went and got Raylen and dragged her over to them. Clearing my throat I said," I'm right here."  
they pulled away blushing, again.  
Heres the culprit that knocked you down. I said in my head.  
Instead I said," this is Raylen."  
"Yeah," Raylen said smiling sweetly. She had the effect on people that made them think she was so innocent. That didn't work right now because of what she was wearing. "I'm Raylen."  
"Hi... Raylen," Annabeth said. Annabeth noticed Percy staring at Raylen with envy. She slapped him in the face. He winced.  
Raylen's POV  
I was internally laughing at Percy. I admit, I dress like a slut, but for reasons. I don't fall in love. I like watching boys try to get my attention. It's sometimes funny, and they try getting all sexy. Once they see me, they start like, looking like they wanna strip.  
"I'm sorry ta interupt you. It looked like you were having so much 'fun' doing what you were doin'. This might sound freaky, but I know Annabeth is from Athena. Percy is from Poseidon, so we came down here to see you," I said.  
"Any specific reason why," Annabeth said.  
"Because your someone we know who won't hit on me," I said.  
"Right... well heres some advice. If you don't want anyone hitting on you, don't dress lilke that. Besides, you need to wear the camphalfblood tshirt," Annabeth said mostly for her sake, I know, by the way she glared at me, then percy. I noticed she was wearing a camp halfblood shirt that pulled tightly against her with a pair of jeans. Percy was wearing a camphalfblood shirt as well, although it was more loosely fitted and a pair of shorts.  
"Well soooorry!" I sneered. "I don't listen to the rules. I go by what I want, and that means that I can flirt with your boyfriend!"  
"No you won't," Annabeth warned.  
"Yeah, I know," I said. "I hate boys, except for Brandon and Austin. they're my friends."  
Percy pouted and Annabeth grimaced.  
"The real reason is..." I started.  
"...we have a few friends that we know are halfbloods but we cant go get them because we got into some trouble and can't go back to get them," Bethany finished not realizing she had used improper grammar.  
"Come on..." Percy whined.  
"It's in Hawaii," I said. "Surrounded by miles and miles of ocean. You should feel right at home."  
He smiled a little as Annabeth pulled Percy away from us.  
"well, that was rude," Bethany said.  
"If they aren't going to help, we are going to have to go get them because the monsters are going to start getting to them soon," Bethany added.  
I nodded and started walking back to the shade with Bethany following. "So, how are we going to get there if the only way is surrounded by ocean and we don't have the sea gods help?" I asked her hopelessly.  
"We could ask Hades," Bethany offered.  
"Yeah, but it's so annoying, that and the fact that we don't know where to stand to get to them," I answered. Let me explain. In the underworld there is always one specific place you have to stand to get to where you want to go. It' like a map. On the ground it shows the world and you have to stand in an exact spot to travel to an exact spot... It's hard.  
I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see Percy running after us with Annabeth.  
"I agree to go," he panted. Annabeth nodded her agreement.  
"Great," Bethany answered," Let's go."  
"What!?" the couple asked in unison. "Now!?"  
"Well, yeah. I'm not staying here," me and Bethany said.  
"But dinner is in just a little bit and you need to change," Annabeth countered.  
"Umm, no. One I'm not hungry..." I started.  
Bethany mutterend under her breath," But I am."  
continueing I said," Two, I'm not changing. Three I hate it here. four, well frankly there is no four but I am not waiting."  
"Then I am not coming," Percy said.  
"Great, we'll go with our other plan then," I said.  
Annabeth's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't actually need us."  
"I didn't say that. We thought of our other plan while you were talking. This way you wouldn't be able to follow us," I answered.  
"Im not lettingyou go anywhere," Annabeth said grabbing my arms and holding them behind my back.  
"I'm not saying yo have a choice," I answered opening a door to my fathers chamber and falling through forcing annabeth to let go if she didn't want to come whic sadly she didn't let go which followed by Bethany jumping in and Percy following after her.  
"Raylen!" a familiar voice boomed.  
"Father," I answered feeling my hands freed.  
"Why did you bring these two into my kingdom!?" he yelled.  
"I had no choice," I answered, my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird.

30 minutes later

My father had me locked in my room. It wasn't that bad. A portable carpet on the ground and a mini bathroom. A black full size bed, a closet and no door. The first thing I had done when I got in here was try and open up to the earth so I could go back. Hades had control over me right now. Gladly there was signal so I was texting Bethany. She was in a twin of my room right next to me.

I wish that idiot annabeth hadn't come

tell me about it

It' isn't our fault. I wish Hades would just give us a chance to...

I know waht u mean. It's hard 2 exianpl. I hope he lets us out soon

We still need to help Ariadna, Astiaun, and bnarndon.

I know.

Clal for him. He'll aprear and mabey you could get him to lsiten.

My dyslexia was driving me crazy, so I stopped texting and followed beth's advice.

"Father," I said clearly. "I would like to speak with you."  
He appeared and said," Yes."  
"I"M sorry I brought them in. I will not do this again, I promise," I answered.  
"Fine, I'll let you go. I'll free your sister as well, but keep your promise."  
I nodded and he helped me and Beth get into the right spot to find Adriana at her new school.

It was sunny by the time we had gotten to Adriana. She was sitting on a rockwall brushing her hair. She was wearing a spagetti strap yellow dress that tied around her waist perfectly. It ended a little high, but she was wearing pink tights underneath it. She had a white headband on with a sash thing tieing her hair back. I walked up to her and she smiled when she spotte us. Well her smile widened anyways.  
"Hey," she said. "I heard you two had run away."  
"And yet your smiling as if nothing bad has happened," I countered.  
"I knew you'd back," she said.  
Bethany spoke up,"You are in danger. You need to come with us."  
"Come on. I'm fine," she answered but followed us anyways as we walked off to Brandon's school. He was at school. The archery team was crowding around him as he had managed to get all twenty arrows at exactly the same spot on the bullseye. When he spotted the three of us though he ran over.  
"Okay," Bethany said. "Youre not going to agree to whatever we say so Adrian, Raylen, grab him and pull." Eventually he stopped trying to run back and just walked with us.  
We found Austin at his house and we talked to him and then got him to follow. Eventually the five of us were together at an abandoned park and I said. "I'll make this as easy to understand as possible. The greek gods are real." they already started asking questions but I continued." They are real and you are each part god. Austin is son of Hermes. Adriana is daughter of Aphrodite and Brandon, son of Apollo. Me and Bethany are daughters of Hades. Monsters are out in the world trying to kill us and we need to take you to a place called camp halfblood so we can keep you safe."  
"Why should we believe you?" Brandon said staring at me along with Austin.  
I sighed and tore a hole in the ground and answered," Believe me now." They nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter. I've had a lot of hw over the weekend and I wanted to at least give you something. If you like it then review plz and if you didn't still review it. If **

**you think I should redo the entire chapter then plz tell me that and tell me how I could make better. If you think it's good then thanx. **

* * *

"So how are we gonna get to this so called"camp halfblood"?" Brandon asked.

"That... is a very good question," I answered. "Hold on. I need to talk with Hades."

I jumped into the ground and found my father sitting in his throne.

"What is it this time?" he asked annoyed.

"I havae a few friends that need to get to camp halfblood," I answered.

"Well, in that case. Don't use my kingdom!"

Ughhhh. so annoying.

"Oh, please father!? If you don't I am going to..." I was going to say kill myself but what good would that do? I'm speaking to Hades. I would jsut appear in his kingdom again except with no chance of leaving.

I looked up at Persephone who sat next to him. she smiled and nodded at my plea.

"I'm going back," I announced. "Please just let us through. I'll be at the park with my friends if you change your mind." With that I jumped back through the ground becaus I had been standing in the same place the whole time.

"so," Bethany asked. "Is he gona let us through?"

"Not right now. He said no but I'm pretty sure he's gonna change his mind cause Persephone said she's gonna help," I replied. About five minutes later Hades appeared before us.

"Fine. You can come through." I took Adriana's and Austin's hands as bethany took Austin's and Brandon's and we jumped to the underworld. With Hades' help we found our way to the correct spot on the map and walked back up silently right outside of camp's border.

"Right," Bethany said. Adriana looked a little shaken at how dark it was in there. "So here we are. I guess we should show you to the big house."

The three followed us and we, me and Beth, quietly slipped into the shade by a clump of trees. The three of them plus chiron looked for us so we walked back over to the beach where we had been three days ago. Percy and annabeth were there again, but this time just sitting together in the water.

Bethany and I stood in the dark for a little before the two started geting out. That's when they noticed us. Annabeth ran up to us and was gonna beat me up when Percy caught up with her and held her back.

"What's going on with her?" Beth asked.

"She hates you two because of what you did," Percy explained.

"Oh, are you talking 'bout taking her to the underworld because she wouldn't let us go?" I said.

"Well, yeah."

Annabeth seemed to stop trying to kill us but her eyes were slits, staring me down for the right moment to attack.

I commented, "So your moms Athena, I thought you were supposed to be smart, and know when to give up."

"That's different," she hissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you doing here anyways," she asked annoyed.

"Well...., we went and rescued our friends, brought them back here, and came here. Now we're all caught up," Bethany said.

"So if you brought them back they would of had to watch the video and then you would be wearing a camp halfblood shirt. I'm guessing you flunked out again," Annabeth said.

"Well you guess right. We aren't taking that stupid quiz or whatever it is. We aren't even going to stay here," I answered.

Percy replied," It isn't a quiz. It's a video you watch..."

I cut him off and said," Oh a video. Soooo much fun. I have made my decision and that is final."

"Well... what about... your friends. Yeah, what about your friends. They won't know what to do here," Percy said.

"What, did that ever stop you?" I asked. "You came here alone. They have eachother. They can manage."

"Raylen," Bethany whispered. "we have to hide."

"Why," I whispered back.

"Because Chiron is looking right at us and telling Adriana, Brandon and Austin to come talk to us."

I looked up to see she was telling the truth.

"Follow me," I whispered back.

I ran to the Hades cabin with Bethany following and ended up with a locked door. Oh, son of a bitch. He was probably having sex with his girlfriend. Shit!

I knocked on the door hoping to get his attention. Apparently it didn't work because there was no acknowledgement.

Bethany backed up and slammd her body against the door getting it to move a little. I heard a frantic movement inside and Bethany shoved herself against the door again. She did that two more times before Nico came to the door and unlocked it.

We ran inside and relocked the door.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked Bethany.

"I dunno," she said shrugging her shoulders. We walked around the cabin a little and found pretty much nothing. Bethany sat down on a black couch in front of a 72" flat screen tv. Wow these kids were spoiled.

I found the remote and turned the tv on. It was on a crime show called NCIS. Some episode about a murder of a sailor.

"Alright beth," I said out of nowhere," We need to get moving if we are ever going to leave camp." I reached my hand in my bag and found nothing in there. I had dumped everything out at my room in the underworld. That meant I was free to stuff it with anything I wanted/needed.

"I know," Beth said," it's just, what are we going to do? where are we going to go?"

I hadn't thought about that.


End file.
